Things could been so different
by MrRyAmbrose
Summary: What if Quinn didn't change her name. What if she'd befriended Rachel rather then Bullied her.   Challenge set by my partner.  i don't own characters, songs, shows or films. But plot and storyline are my own


**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :( **

**All mistakes are mine :)**

* * *

><p><strong>So my girlfriend set me a challenge - one that she thought was going to be hard for me to complete. - The challenge was to fit three random words (of her picking) into a normal story and make it work so that it didn't look stupid. But I would just like to tell you all that it took me no time at all to show her what I am made of and kick the challenges ass. :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel and I have been friends since we were just children, my daddy had tried telling me that her family was sinful, but I could never believe him. As soon as I meant the tiny brunette I knew we would always be friends, I'll admit that over time my feelings have grown from friendship to more; not that I would ever tell Rachel. I remember the first day we met as if it was yesterday.<p>

_The small blonde girl gripped her daddy's hand as tight as she could, it was her first day of kindergarten and she was so scared. She had worried for weeks that no-one would like her or that she would get bullied. Her parents and big sister had spend many hours telling the crying child that everything would be okay, that everyone would love her. _

_"Okay Princess, this is your room," Russell said looking down at his youngest daughter. Kneeling in front of her, he hugged her gently and whispered "Everything will be okay. People will love you, and remember you are a Fabray and we can do anything we set our mind too." He then pulled away and kissed her cheek softly before walking away, leaving a terrified Lucy behind. Pushing her fears deep down, Lucy pushed the door to the large room open and was shocked to see many little children sitting at desk and painting silently. She looked around at her class taking note of several of them that stood out. There was little girls sat together with their pinkies linked under the table, the was a four little boys sat around one table, a small Asian boy, a boy wearing a sweater vest and glasses, a tall boy who looked rather dumb, and boy showing off his muscles. Sitting around the table next to the boys were three kids, an Asian girl wearing dark clothes, a beautiful girl with crazy looking hair and a little boy wearing very nice clothes, with a handbag by the side of his chair. Finally sitting alone on the far table sat a very cute little girl much smaller than the others, she had long brunette hair. She was wearing black shoes, with long white socks and a small black skirt, top off with a pink jumper with a puppy on it. Looking around at everyone again, Lucy decides sitting with the smaller girl was where she wanted to be. As she reaches the girl she looks down at her painting, it is of a very pretty house with three people stood outside it, two big men and one little girl - they all had big smiles on their faces. _

_"Hi, I am Lucy. May I sit with you?" Lucy asks politely, she watches carefully as the other girl turns her head and smiles widely at her. _

_"Yes of course. I am Rachel Berry and one day I am going to be a big star with lots and lots of fans" The girl replies happily. As Lucy put her lunch box on the table she fails to see the pot in its way and sends glitter fell all over Rachel's picture. _

_"Oh no! I am sorry!" Lucy says, with tears filling her eyes, Rachel looks over at her smiling; she takes Lucy's hand and kisses it to calm her down. _

_"Don't worry about it. It's already dried so it comes right off look," Rachel says lifting the picture and throwing glitter over them both and giggles. "This is a picture of my family" Rachel proudly tells Lucy. Lucy looks at the picture carefully before tilting her head slightly._

_"Where is your mommy?" She finally asks, looking back at Rachel. Rachel shakes head quickly__  
><em>"I don't have one. I have two daddies." She replies biting her lip softly. <em>_

_"Cool!" Lucy says clapping her hands._

That day had taken place nearly fourteen years ago and I am still friends with Rachel, and I would change our friendship for the world. Although I would love to know we had gone from innocent five year olds to seventeen year olds standing in my basement closet playing 7 minutes in heaven. It had all started when I agreed to host a end of year glee party, which is how I ended up with all the gleeks in my basement, drinking, singing and some making out. Puck had 'kindly' forced us all to play 'I never' and then when we all got bored of that he has suggested '7 Minutes' and with Santana's backing had roped us all into the game. So far we'd send many odd pairings into the closet, including Puck and Kurt, Santana and Artie and Tina and Mercedes. Luckily I had not been sent into the closet with anyone yet and nor had Rachel - I think I was more grateful that no-one had kissed Rachel than anything else. It was just my own damn luck that Puck spun the bottle and it landed on me, and then on Rachel, I didn't think the moment could get any worse. But I was wrong.

Standing here in the closet with my best friend and secret crush stood across from me, has to be the most awkward moment of my whole life. She is looking down at her shoes, which thanks to me are simple black highs, she is wearing a knee length, figure hugging, baby blue dress and god does she look beautiful. When she came down earlier tonight I forgot how to breathe.

"Lucy?" She whispers into the darkness, I can feel her breath on my chest and jump at how close she has gotten to me. I look down at her and smile; I reach up and tug a stray hair behind her ear, leaving my hand on her check afterwards. Suddenly I feel soft lips pressed against my own. And it feels like heaven, it's the best feeling I've ever experienced. "I'm sorry Lucy; I've just wanted to do that for so long." She admits shyly.

"Don't be sorry." I whisper before pressing our lips back together.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts :)<strong>


End file.
